Short stories
by sexybrit
Summary: A book about adult content. 18


A few friends and I made it to the movies just in time for the credits, "Come on, hurry up." I yelled as I ran to the theater where 'The Ugly Truth' was playing. We argued about where to sit, I wanted to sit at the very top while the rest wanted to sit closer to the screen. I shrugged, before walking up to the last row where no one was. I took my seat in the middle and watched the rest sit in the front. Eric, however, came and sat with me. He was a hockey player from our school. He was built, with brown hair and green eyes. A guy that every girl wanted to be with.

I slid back into the seat getting comfortable, when Eric asked, "Hey do you want some popcorn?" I gave him a duh! look. He laughed and walked off. I shook my head and watched the opening credits. It wasn't long before he returned with popcorn and a drink. "We're sharing," he commented as he placed the drink between us in the cup holder. I smiled and nodded. We were watching the movie, when I felt a jolt of electricity coursing through my body. I looked down to see Eric grabbing my hand lacing our fingers together. I smiled and continued watching the movie until the part where she's wearing the vibrating panties. I turned my head to see Eric looking down at me. He placed a hand on my cheek, turning my head fully towards him and kissed my lips gently. I pulled back in shock but he didn't stop, his other hand was already placed on my thigh. A tingling feeling engulf my mind as I sat there in shock. I haven't been touched like that in so long. I have forgotten what it felt like. Without a word, Eric kneed in front of me kissing the inside of my thigh. I closed my legs quickly, "what are you doing?" I asked as I tried to think of something else.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted you." He said. "And it seems you want me just as bad." He laughed as he looked at my lustful face. I pulled his face up to my lips and kissed him with every ounce of my being. His hand creeped up to my panties and started caressing my covered slits. A moan slipped out of my mouth as the heat from his hand crapped into my opening.

"This-isn't..right," I breathed, "someone...might see-- us." He covered my lips with his before whispering into my ear, "Only if you can't keep it down," he joked as his lips slid down to my neck sucking and licking as he continued to rub my covered womanhood.

"You're going to make me cum with you keep doing that," I hissed desperately trying to keep my voice down. He laughed before lowering his head between my thighs. Slowly pulling my skirt up and black lace thong to the side, he pulled me to the edge of the seat to get a better look. My breathing hitched as his hot breath hit my soaked slit. "You're pretty soaked already," he said licking his lips. "Let's see how good you taste?" He inched forward taking a taste. "You taste amazing," as he dug in. I hips moved on its own pushing into his tongue. He put his hands on my thighs to keep me still as my body was going crazy as his tongue continued moving slowly and lustfully around my womanhood. "Oh god, Eric," I moaned. "You're going to make me cum." He smile and continued as his finger found its way inside. I bucked my hips as I was on the verge to exploded.

He pulled his head up and whispered into my ear, "come for me, baby," as he continued thrusting another finger inside me. One, two, three fingers find their way in causing me to exploded all over his hands. He pulled his hand away licking the juices away. My heart was beating hard against my ribcage. I fixed my thong and smiled down at him before he got up and sat back in his seat. Smiling in satisfaction, he licked his lips getting rid of the rest of the juices around his mouth.

I got up and slid between his legs, I smiled as I slid down his zipper and unbuttoned his boxers exposing his 10in hard on, "Someone got turned on from what he was doing earlier." He smiled happily. I wrapped my hand around him and stroked it slowly before licking the top of it. He stared at me with such lustful eyes. "Is this payback?" he asked caressing my cheek. I didn't answer as my eyes were glued to the thick stick in front of me. He panted as I moved my head down taking him in slowly. His breathing quickened as I move up and down on his growing member. My hand creeped into his pants and began playing with his nuts. His hand grabbed the back of my head keeping me in place.

"You keep doing that, I'm not going to be able to hold back." he growled. I smiled and purred causing a new sensation. He hissed as the pleasure took hold of him. He thrust his hips causing his manhood to hit the back of my throat. I gladly took him in and moved my tongue around him and continued to move to the tip and down to his base. "You're so good at this." he moaned as his member throbbed inside my mouth. I smiled and moved my head faster as my teeth glided down to his base back up to the tip.

"Oh god, stop," he moaned, "I'm gonna cum, stop." I didn't, but moved as fast as I could. He growled, "Fine, you want to be like that," he grabbed the back of my head and thrusted his member into my mouth until sticky liquid snaked down my throat. I drink the rest and stood up grabbing the drink and took a sip. I sat there satisfied with my work. I crossed my legs and continued watching the movie. Eric leaned over, grabbing me and sat me on his lap.

"Don't think we're done yet." he growled into my ear. I spun my head around and looked at him. I moved my hips side to side giving him a lap dance, smiling. He slipped his hand to my slit and massage it making me soaked again. He removed his hand bringing it to my mouth and slipped it in. I sucked away the sweet juices before he moved it back to my womanhood and continued rubbing against me. I moved my hips against it. I grabbed his member and placed it into my opening. He hissed as my tightness gripped around him. He rubbed my slit and I moved my hips up and down. I turned my head to look his sexy face. He looked at me with pure lust. I bounced quickly as I was on the verge to orgasm all over his 10 inches. He grabbed my hips and moved with every bounce to go deeper inside. I covered my mouth as the ecstasy took over me. My knees went weak as the juices gust out all over him. The pleasure was too much for him as my insides encased him, he exploded inside. I got off him and took my seat once against as the movie was coming to an end. I could feel his hot liquid sliding down my leg. Luckily I brought my sweatshirt with me as I wrapped it around my waist.

"Well, we missed the movie," I comment.

"Are you complaining?" he joked.

"Of course not," I admitted, "That's the best time I ever had at the movies. We need to do that again."

"If you want we can watch it again tomorrow?" he commented, wrapping his arm around my shoulder as we went to meet up with the rest.

"What happened you too?" they asked once they saw Eric's arm wrapped around me.

"We're going out now," he admitted looking at me. I stared at him shock before he grabbed my chin lifting it to his lips giving me a passionate kiss.


End file.
